1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications; and more particularly to operations relating to the location/mobility of a wireless terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include both wired communication systems and wireless communication systems. Wired communication systems include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. Wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), and other networks that employ a wireless link between a serviced terminal and a network infrastructure. Of course, many communications are serviced using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
With the current state of society, security of the person is of increasing importance. For example, parents who have children in daycare are particularly concerned for their safety. Likewise, the safety of adults as well is also a concern. Because many people typically carry cellular telephones and/or other wireless terminals, it would be appropriate to use such cellular telephones/wireless terminals to address such security concerns. Further, because of the increasing reduction in size of wireless terminals, the use of such wireless terminals for security purposes becomes even more attractive. Thus, there is a need in the art for techniques for utilizing wireless terminals to address security concerns.